


You’re An Untamed Youth, That’s The Truth

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Because BOYS On Film Look Better [8]
Category: Duran Duran, The Power Station (Supergroup)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Drugs, Falling In Love, Foreplay, Insults, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Recording, Rough Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: If only the world could see you now, Jet Set. Bounded and bested, a whiney little slut.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Series: Because BOYS On Film Look Better [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075265
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	You’re An Untamed Youth, That’s The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I haven’t published anything so explicit in this fandom. Perhaps I have. Oh well, enjoy at your leisure.
> 
> Also, happy 35th anniversary to _The Power Station _as of tomorrow, March 25th! I cannot express my love for the album enough and the era as a whole. Such an icon, a breath of fresh air every time I hear it! ❤️❤️🤘🏼__

_1985_

_Power Station Studios, New York_

Clothes were carelessly tossed and guards were down, he was already rutting forcefully up against the guitarist atop of the deck. Their sound deck.

Drinks were flung, a glass thrown and smashed. He’d seen his own prototype artwork sprawled out and with one swoop, it all collided with the floor.

There John lay completely dominated, losing his mind, blanketed by a sweat soaked Andy, the beads dropping from his mullet to his face. Those lips were everywhere, licking and sucking in wild and rough trails, up his neck, across his cheeks and down to his abdomen. Those touches igniting spark after spark, trailing further and further south.

John keened, moaning audibly as Andy’s deft hands plunged into his briefs, tossing them as far as he could. Within moments those perfect lips had him pinned, bucking wildly as Andy engulfed inch after inch.

He drew back for a breath, smirking at the whine when it hit him. A rough hand clutches at his chest, yanking him up onto his knees.

“Oi, _Jet Set_ ,” Andy’s voice was gruff, “Let’s _Get It On_.”

“ _Fuck_ , agh.”

John’s already wide eyes darkened, focusing on the lustful glance that was slicing through him. Andy’s lips were parted as he took in precious breath after breath before he raised an eyebrow, a flash of danger evident in that icy gaze.

“Yeah!”

“Yeah, what?”

“Yes, _sir_.”

At that he saw the faintest smile melt the icy façade for a second. Andy’s gaze turned heated, no shades to hide behind, bordering on dangerous as John was being hoisted to his feet. He really couldn’t underestimate the guitarist and his strength, powder coursing through his veins or not.

“What d’ya wanna _do_ to me?” He purred, eyes singling on John’s weeping cock, mere inches from him. “Want me to fuck ya? ‘Ave a shag atoppa the deck?”

John whined, knees buckling.

“With the guys next door? You better keep that filthy mouth shut.” Andy bellowed, sniggering as John twitched in his grip. “Faggot.”

“Mm-hmm,” John readily agreed, already sinking to his knees.

He yanked down Andy’s leathers and boxers, eyes wide on his prize as it bobbed before his flushed face. He took a deep breath and swallowed him, tongue swirling.

“Keep it up, you slut.” Andy let out in a breath. “You, Johnny, can do _much_ better than that. You’ve taken fuck all.”

John hummed his retaliation, appreciation, sending jolt after jolt surging up his band mate’s cock.

“Use your _hands_.” He breathed and John immediately obeyed, string calloused fingers replacing his ruby lips in an instant. “Good boy.”

“Th- _thank_ … you, sir.”

John peered up, stroking him quick. Quick to find the rhythm. Andy was rocking into his grasp, cursing a blue streak full of threats, demands and praise. Fuck yeah, the _praise_.

He was _trembling_ , trying to say it. Without another hesitation, his fingers were in John’s crunchy mullet and shoving him aside.

“ _Stop_.”

John, panting, broke away. He was hauled to his feet then Andy was crushing their lips together. Soaking up Andy’s juices, John groaned as he let the guitarist dominate the kiss; using that talented tongue to shove the name of John’s filth deeper into him.

“Such a disgrace.” Andy barked, licking any remnants of John from his lips.

John was steered back to the sound deck, spun around, shoved up against it.

“ _Fuck_.” John screeched.

“Yeah, that’s it. The shit you want.” Andy barked tauntingly, grinding up against him, the blunt of his cock brushing up against his lower back. “ _Behave_ , ya arrogant fucker and you’ll get it.”

“Yes, sir. Anythin’… fuck, you say sir.”

“Damn right.” Andy smirked, he scoffed as he rolled his light eyes. “I’d expect more from the hottest git on the planet.” Andy retaliated as John braced himself, itching for those rough fingers to batter his needy skin.

“ _Please_.” It was hesitant, breathless.

Andy swatted his bare ass once, sending John surging forward with a hiss. His grip tightened on random knobs and buttons, his palms ached as he pushed himself into them deeper.

“ _Thank you._ ” John gasped.

“Stand further apart. Lean over.”

John obeyed, beautifully.

“Ya even _think_ about humpin’ it, Johnny, I’ll leave ya sorry ass ‘ere.” The assertiveness tore itself from Andy’s throat.

“Nah.. fuckin’ never.”

“Never what?” Andy demanded.

“Never, _Sir_.”

“Much better. You’re a good lad when ya _heel_ , aren’t you Johnny?”

The approving string of vowels was the only answer. John tipped his head forward, shaking as he took in deep breath after deep breath.

“If only the world could see you now, _Jet Set_.” Andy’s voice was low, gravely. “Bounded and bested, a whiney little _slut_.”

“Ngh,” John whined, “y- _yes_ , if only.”

His engorged eyes widened, he was pushing back his hips. Andy roughly clutched at his sides, grinding harshly up against his ass.

“You.. your, Christ.”

“My what?” Andy growled, sweeping his sweaty hair out of his face, “my hands, my lips, my—”

“—Cock!” John shrieked. “Your _cock_ , Ands. I wanna... I want,” John paused, stumbling over his tongue.

Andy barked out a laugh, thick northern accent ringing through the studio. He swatted John’s ass again, who violently swore as his erection collided with the deck.

“ _Sir_.” John was reminded.

“Say it. Say it boy and I’ll please ya.”

The word dropped beautifully from John’s quivering bottom lip.

“ _Please_ ,” he whispered, “please fuck me Andy. Lemme…ngh, lemme _ride_ your dick, finger me open with a pick.” John was on a roll, the heat between them stifling. “Gemme in the ass… with a drumstick. Fuck I, Ands, _Sir_ , I, I I’ve gotta—”

“— _Perfect_.”

John shook at that, the praise sending sparks through him.

Andy’s deft fingers skirted across the bassist’s butt, the reddened cheeks, before he slipped into the crack.

“You’re so hot like this Johnny, takin’ _orders_.”

John’s only response was a long, throaty moan.

Andy’s talented fingers stretched and filled him, adding digit after digit until he was met with a rocking motion that threatened to take in his whole hand.

“Christ I, just.. just _fuck_ me!”

Andy retreated. John whined.

“You could at least be polite, faggot.” Andy added after a beat. “You’re an untamed youth, let’s _change_ that.”

“Please, for fucks sake, _p-le-ease_!” John’s voice cracked pitifully as he steadied himself.

Andy loomed over him, pushing him deeper into the sound deck so his cheek was crushed against it.

“ _Stay_.”

John, half into the deck, nodded profusely.

“Good.”

John let a single moan slip.

“A little slut can behave, take it like a man huh?”

John nodded.

“Great.”

John whined.

At that Andy lined himself up, jerking himself as he did so. He moaned, it was wild and obscene. He laughed as the turn of John’s hips meant he was trying to get as much friction to his cock as he could.

He swatted his ass again.

“ _Lovely_.”

John shivered bodily.

“What were the orders, ya randy bastard?”

John was hesitant with his reply.

“Not good enough. _Louder_.”

“To not,” he swallowed, “to n- _not_ hump the desk, sir.”

“ _Better_.”

John choked on his tongue.

At that Andy pressed himself up against his entrance, adding gruelling inch after inch as John shivered and groaned beneath him. When Andy was about halfway in he retreated, together they took a deep breath as Andy slammed in. All the way in. Right up to the hilt.

John visibly convulsed, tears pricking at his eyes as the guitarist rode him harder and harder. Plunging them both deeper into insanity, inching closer to their tiny death. John was moaning, the sound of blurring the line between pain and pleasure filling Andy’s ears. He picked up his pace, latching onto John’s sweaty shoulder.

“Gerrup.”

Andy pulled the sweat soaked body upwards, angling John to his liking and his hand headed south. He grabbed hold of the wayward pre-come and slathered John’s length with it, violently jacking him off in time with his rolling strokes.

“Fuck… mmm, fuck _yeah_.” John’s voice hitched, stuttered, “r-right there, Ands, _harder_.. harder sir.”

“Guess ya deserve it.” The smirk was goddamn audible. “ _Tosser_.”

Without warning, Andy removed his length, basked in the gasp and then, he pushed home. John was sent raging over the edge, deafened by the blaring guitars and pounding drums as he was coming and coming into his hand. John found himself laughing, choking on his moans then laughing again as Andy continued thrusting deeply.

“What should I do, boy? Should I come inside ya or on that pretty face?”

John couldn’t answer.

“Your treat, fuck.. John, you better answer before I—” Andy groaned, deep and guttural, as his release filled John in streams.

Together they crumbled, diving straight into oblivion, riding out the intense high.

“Fuck Johnny, you’re so... getting’ me too.. to, shit,” Andy was panting, “come _that_ frickin’ hard!”

“ _Thank you_.” It came out breathless. “Thank you, sir.” Andy was still filling him.

The guitarist collapsed onto his back, sending him back down on to the deck. Together they panted in tandem, taking shaky breaths.

“Thank you, thank you babe.” John repeated like a mantra, quivering.

Reluctantly, Andy began to withdraw but was stopped by a half-assed kick to his shin.

“D- _don’t_.. I didn’t get my treat, you’ve gotta, fuck, gimme sommet, Ands!” John stumbled out, grip faltering on the deck before him.

There was a chuckle at that, a newfound softness that was so much more Andy. So much more John.

“Okay Johnny, okay. I’ll stay.”

“Please do.” It came out as a whisper, a smile caressing John’s lips.

“Of all the fuckin’ things you want to do John, I didn’t’ think ya’d wanna risk it with the lads next door!” Andy stopped himself, shaking his head.

Of course John wanted to risk it with the rest of the _Power Station_ mere metres away. Of course his little _Jet Set_ did.

John let out a small laugh, still breathless, as Andy began to lay a trail of kisses atop of the bassist’s slick neck and shoulders.

“Freakin’ _praise_ kink,” John shivered, “makes perfect sense. I was running out of shit to say.” Andy admitted, clutching at John nice and tight.

“You… Christ, _enjoyed_ it though right? Did I, er, you know,” John paused, engulfing a shaky breath, “do a good job? _Behave?_ ”

Andy craned his neck down, forcing John to twist in his grip. His eyes were wide, tinged with a small sadness and the fear of disappointment. Andy smiled.

He caught John’s parted lips in his, who gasped in surprise, as they shared Andy’s heat. Nice and slow, ever so thorough.

“Yeah John, ya really wanted it. You were perfect.” Andy beamed. Then, smaller: “Did _I_ do a good job? Satisfy ya?”

He sounded strangely vulnerable. As though maybe, just maybe, he was putting on more of a show than what was strictly necessary. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to hurt John but Andy couldn’t deny the sight of him so willing, obeying and quaking under his hand was responsible for some of the most intense orgasms of his life. Maybe he couldn’t refuse his Johnny a mere thing.

John nodded profusely, eyes wide and sparkling. His smile was beaming, full of teeth, making Andy’s heart clench and unclench.

Andy withdrew, a wet pop as John shuffled off of him.

Andy shot two deft fingers forward, brushing the sweaty fringe from John’s eyes. His gaze followed him, his hands latching on to the guitarist’s arms to keep him close. To steady both Andy and himself. To reel Andy in again.

John rose up slightly and twisted so he could make out Andy’s flushed face. His eyebrows shot up, a smirk forming and eyes glinting dangerously.

“Round _Two_ atop of the deck, Ands? Lemme guess, you’ve always wanted to get shagged on the sound deck, ‘ave your little grunts and moans make the record.”

John’s already wretched voice found a new tempo as the tables began to turn.

“Think you’ll find that’s _your_ fantasy, Johnny boy.”

John giggled, eyes darkening as he held Andy’s gaze.

Andy stroked him twice in quick succession, that was more than enough of an answer. Within a split second, John had yanked him forward, turned and pressed him down into the deck.

“My turn, asshole. Now you’ll be a good boy for _me_ , right?” John couldn’t help but grin through it.

Andy smirked, baring his teeth. “Sure Johnny, let’s see how much ya can take.”

John’s smile was blinding, ever so mischievous and full of promise.

“Ready to _Get It On_ with me, Tigger?”

“Fuck yeah babe, I’m ready.” John’s voice was gruff, tickling his ear as he leant over, reviving Andy with his free hand.

“Bang _my_ gong.”

Andy bucked his hips back into John’s space. He’d be burning Johnny up, ready or not.


End file.
